Earthsquirm
|image1= |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Skylanders'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name= |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Molekin Mine |residence=Skylanders Academy |species=Hive mind colony of earthworms |age=6 (chronologically) Unknown (mentally) |gender=Male |height=3'8" |weight=38 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Skylanders universe. A Core Skylander of the Earth element, Earthsquirm is a hive-mind colony of earthworms that have come together to amass a semi-humanoid form after having accidentally been brought to life by an evil voodoo shaman. Once just a normal, non-sentient colony of earthworms, Earthsquirm was sitting and writhing on the muddy ground outside the hut of an evil voodoo shaman. The shaman was in the middle of creating a potion in a large bubbling cauldron, but he was driven from the hut from an attack by a rival village. The shaman managed to escape, but his cauldron was knocked over during the attack. The magical concoction inside the cauldron seeped through the floor of the hut and dripped onto the pile of worms. Earthsquirm was granted sentience by the potion, but he found that he couldn't see. After forming his body, he stumbled into the voodoo shaman's hut, came upon a jar filled with eyeballs, and took two of them for himself. Realizing the danger he was in, Earthsquirm high-tailed it out of there and eventually wandered his way into Skylanders Academy, where he met Master Eon and applied to be a Skylander. Earthsquirm is a vaguely humanoid creature made entirely out of hundreds of individual writhing, pinkish-brown earthworms. He has a large pair of lips, each of which is actually a large thick worm. Instead of human-like arms, Earthsquirm has four tentacles made of worms, and he has worms dropping down off his head like dreadlocks. Earthsquirm has two large cartoony eyes and two antenna-like appendages coming out of his head, each composed of a single worm. Loose worms dangle from his limbs and off of his torso. He is constantly enveloped in a cloud of dirt and dust. Earthsquirm is obsessed with everything dirty and muddy, and he loves to be underground. He loves it so much, in fact, that being above ground for extended periods of time causes him to go into intense fits of panicking and hyperventilating. If he is having an outburst, covering him with dirt will usually calm him down. Even when underground, he usually displays a very nervous, twitchy, and overly cautious personality, and as such he is not very courageous (i.e. he is a very wormy, spineless individual). He has a great fear of birds, so other Skylanders like King Pen and Tae Kwon Crow frighten him greatly. *'Pile Form:' Earthsquirm is capable of disrupting his own humanoid form and revert back to a pile of worms. In this form, he can still move all of the worms that make up his body in unison, allowing the pile to "crawl" along the ground at surprisingly high speeds. *'Worm Slime:' Earthsquirm is capable of regurgitating a viscous mucus from his "mouth." This mucus is incredibly slippery and causes those who step in it to slip and fall. *'Worm Mass Toss:' Earthsquirm is capable of controlling all of his worms even if they are in separate locations. Using this ability, Earthsquirm can throw masses of his worms at his enemies so they can attack enemies on his behalf from a distance. *'Master Eon:' Mentor *'Kaos:' Arch-enemy of the Skylanders *'Unnamed evil shaman:' Accidental creator *Earthsquirm was one of four different ideas for a Skylanders OC that TheAgent41 had, the other three being: **Splattycake, a sentient birthday cake of the Fire element **Mocktopus, a ninja mimic octopus of the Water element **Screampunk, a ghostly train engine of the Undead element *Earthsquirm's name is a pun on "earthworm" and "squirm". *Earthsquirm's ideal voice actor would be American voice actor Richard Kind. Earthsquirm.jpg|Concept artwork EarthsquirmFan.png|Fan art by Shay-Ann Doyle of OCs Of All Kinds!! Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Skylanders characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Golems Category:Male characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Good characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Characters who can change form